


SONIAKI ONESHOTS (you can leave requests!)

by wyxvern



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Character, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lesbian Character, M/M, Multi, Other, Pride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyxvern/pseuds/wyxvern
Summary: BRUH I'm making oneshot books for my favorite Dr ships <3333
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Hi! Leave Sonia x chiaki requests I'm begging you. AND the other ships are just background ones,,,, 


	2. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft date things yea? Yes.  
> Requested by : issac_axel !

"You look excited." Hajime laughs, looking up at me from the tv. 

"I am." I finish putting stuff in my backpack and turn towards him. "Me and Sonia are having a date night tonight." I smile. 

He smiles back, nodding. He hesitates for a moment, then speaks up. "Are you driving there..?" 

"You want to go with so you can see nagito, don't you?" 

"What? No. Pshh." He waves his hand, not really trying to conceal the fact that that's exactly what he wants. 

"Well get ready if you want to go. She's waiting on me. A knight can't keep her princess waiting, you know." I giggle at myself. 

He makes a fake gagging sound and laughs as he goes to his room to get ready. 

I know he hates it when I gush about her or say something really sweet like that, but I can't help myself. I'm so in love with her. It's really convenient that my best friend that I live with has a crush on her brother. It's funny, more than anything. 

Hajime walks out of his room a few minutes later and we start driving to their house. I decide to make a conversation with him. 

"So… you gonna ask him out?" 

"Huh? No. That's a bad idea." He looks back down at his phone. 

"You obviously like him though and he obviously likes you so,,, what's the issue?" 

"I don't have the balls to ask him out. I'm just waiting for the day he asks me out." He shrugs. "I mean we are practically already dating, we just haven't gone on a date." 

I sigh, laughing under my breath as I pull in the driveway and get out of the car. "Gay ass." 

"Hey!" 

I snicker as I knock on the door. The door opens and standing in front of me is a breathtaking sight. Sonia is standing in front of me in a fluffy baby blue skirt, a cropped sweater, and her usual hair accessories. She has that bright smile on her face. 

I get pulled out of my thoughts when hajime laughs, walking past us. "Gay ass." 

He's lucky I'm so happy right now, cause if I wasn't I'd probably punch him. 

"You look beautiful tonight, Chiaki." She holds out her hand for me and I take it. 

"Right back at you." I smile. 

The two of us walk to the car and drive to our favorite spot to hang out. It's a park near her house and there's a little secret passage we found a long time ago when we first became friends. It has a nice pond and there's a soft grass spot to lay and cloud watch or stargaze. It's really pretty. Sometimes if we are lucky, we get to see rabbits running around. Sonia always trys to chase after them and pet them, but they get away to fast. 

We go through the clearing in the trees, holding hands and Sonia starts to talk some. "Has your day been good so far?" 

"It's been fantastic. I've been thinking about this all day though so I'm glad it's here." I smile back at her as we go and sit near the pond, hands still clasped together. 

"That's wonderful. I've been looking forward to today as well. I love spending time with you." 

I can't help but smile more at that. 

We sit in silence, only the sound of nature and our own breathing to keep us company. 

A few hours pass of talking and a little bit of singing, and we are kissing every now and again now. I look up at the sky from sitting on her lap, and see the clouds are getting darker. 

"What's wrong love?" She asks, twirling some of my hair with her finger. 

"It looks like it's going to rain.. We should probably go." 

I look back at her and she looks almost sad. "Do we have to?" 

"Huh? Well.. I don't want our clothes to get all wet.." 

"I understand.. It's a shame. I really wish we wouldn't get wet if we stayed out. I love the rain." She looks up at the sky, eyes sparkling. 

I contemplate for a minute and give in. "We can stay for a little while when it rains. I'll carry you to the car." 

She giggles. "There's no need to carry me." 

"No no, I insist." 

As I finish my sentence, the rain starts pouring down. It's a little at first, then it starts to pick up. We both stare up at the sky, Sonia holding my waist as I sit in her lap. The rain falls on our clothes and drips off our hair. 

As thunder starts to approach, we decide to leave. I stand up reaching my hand out for her, and she takes it. I then sweep her off her feet and start walking back to the car. 

We get back and I grab an old T-shirt to let Sonia dry her hair off. "Thank you." She smiles over at me. 

"Of course." 

"You really are my knight in shining armor." A small giggle escapes her as she tilts her head to the side, a light pink dusting her cheeks. 

……

"In that case, I have the pleasure of serving the best princess in the world." 


	3. abandonment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not doing a request with this one haha. The totally wasn't just a vent that I added extra stuff too to make it a oneshot no,,,,,,,

Its startling. Getting something from your significant other. The words "hey can I talk to you?" In it. It hurts a lot. It can switch your mood from 0 to 100 in 5 seconds flat. Your heart starts sinking and you wonder what you did wrong this time, or if they don't like you any more. For some reason, I feel like a break rather than a break up is worst. Knowing they still love you, but you can't tell them that and they won't tell it to you. 

What do you do in that situation? Just except it and move on? Get upset? Mad? Cry? What's an acceptable feeling to feel without upsetting them and pushing them further away? 

I wouldn't know the answer. Just keep the emotions bottled or go ramble to someone else who is willing to litsen. It's a stupid feeling anyway. It's not like they broke up with you. When there were no signs of it before, though, it just gets you worse. So so much worse. 

I've never thought about the concept of losing someone in this way. Of losing her specifically. I genuinely love her. Im so convinced I'll marry this person, but for some reason, I feel like they don't feel the same anymore. I don't know how to be better. What can I do? 

Nothing. That's the answer. You can't do anything or say anything. It's to risky. You've lost too many people and you can't let it happen again. Everyone who you love ends up leaving though, so what's the point of even going on? 

I tell myself that sometimes. My brother is there to help me though. Usually, anyway. Not recently though. He moved away. He got tired of us. Of this house. Of me. He seems a lot happier now too. And every time I see him now I get an aching feeling in my stomach. Like I've lost who he was. 

I can't even remember much of what happened before. I didn't actually get that text. I didn't actually talk to her much at all. She was gone to fast. I knew I loved her though. But now, she's just a memory. It's hard to miss someone you barely remember when they existed. I just want the comfort she gave me back. 

But who am I to hope for something I can't have, right? 

I miss you, chiaki. I promise you I'll do my best to live on. For you, and for everyone else you cared for. I just wish you never would've left.


	4. rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GAY PEOPLE!! !! !! !

The patter of rain on the windowsill calmed her alot. The quiet sounds of her game she was playing faintly in the back of her mind. This was what most nights were like for them. Sitting on her windowsill, playing her game and every so often staring out and thinking. Looking at all the people walking by her apartment. 

Living alone wasn't exactly that fun. While, most of the time she preferred to be alone, sometimes it got, well, lonley.

Chiaki cleared the stage she was playing, and sat her game down, staring out the window with a sigh. She hugged her knees to her chest and checked her watch. 2am. Late. As always. 

Looking down at the side walk, she surprisingly saw someone walking. A girl with long blonde hair, a blue dress with a white undershirt and an umbrella to match. She looked proper. Not like the people she would usually see walking around here. She couldn't help being intrigued. 

The girl seemed to drop something, crouching down to pick it up and looking up in the process, locking eyes with Chiaki. They stared at each other for a moment. Pink eyes meeting blue, smile meeting smile eventually. 

The girl waved. Chiaki waved back. 

Then the girl started walking again. 

Chiaki didn't know why at the time, but she immediately grabbed her raincoat, threw on her boots and ran down the apartment stairs. 

She stopped when she got out of the door, looking left and right until she saw the girl a few steps ahead. Running after her, calling now. "Hey!" 

The blonde stopped, turning around, she gave a look of surprise as chiaki reached her. "Oh, hello." 

Chiaki tried to catch her breath. "I- uh. I don't know why I ran out here to talk to you but.. It just happened? So hi." 

The blonde laughed, bringing her hand up to her mouth to hide her smile. "Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Sonia nevermind." She held out her hand. 

Chiaki paused for a moment. "Princess Sonia nevermind.. ?" 

The other nodded slightly. 

Chiaki took her hand, shaking it. "It's so nice to meet you.. Im chiaki nanami." She laughed a little, feeling nervous suddenly. Was she really speaking to a princess? 

"What a lovely name." Sonia hummed. "What are you doing up so late, miss nanami?" 

Chiaki smiled wide at the nickname. "Ah. I was playing games.. Its kind of my thing." 

"Ah i see." Sonia looks at her up and down. "Oh my! Where are my manners? Here." She stepped closer, getting them both under her umbrella. 

They were relatively close now and chiaki could feel her breath hitch for a moment. "Thank you." She hummed. 

"Of course." Sonia tilted her head, smiling. 

Chiaki blinked a bit before continuing, regaining her composure. "What are you doing out here so late?" 

"Oh yes, I was not able to sleep and I've never been to this part of the city… so I thought it would be nice to take a walk." 

That explains why chiaki hasn't seen her around. "Theres not really anything interesting over here." She laughs. 

"I disagree. There are quite a few things I find peculiar. Plus, you're out here." She tilts her head again. 

Chiaki feels her face flush. "A-ah.." 

Sonia stops for a moment, as if just realising what she said, face visibly flushing. "Ah- I-" 

"It's okay." Chiaki cuts her off, waving her hands a little. She looks back down at her watch, and it's about 2:30 now. "Oh it's pretty late… um.. Are you okay to get back home? I can walk with you or you can stay with me if you need to." She smiles, rocking on her heels a little. 

"If you want to walk back with me that would be lovely." 

Chiaki smiles, starting to walk and talk with her. 

When they reach a large gate at the end of the small community, Sonia turns back to chiaki and thanks her. Chiaki smiles and tells her how it's not a problem. 

"One last thing before I depart." Sonia takes chiakis hand and places a small paper in it. "I'm not very good with my phone, but here's my number." She laughs nervously. "I'd love to stay in touch with you." 

Chiakis eyes light up, starting to bounce a little in place. She pulls Sonia in for a hug, closing her eyes and smiling to herself. Soon, pulling away. "Thank you." 

"Theres no need to thank me." Sonia laughs a bit. "I will see you around." 

"Yeah. ill see you around." Chiaki smiles back at her. 

The big gate in front of them opens once Sonia puts in a pin, and she waves goodbye one last time, gate shutting behind her and going out of view. 

The grin on chiakis face didn't leave her whole way back home, humming to herself and skipping home. 

Finally, someone to talk to. And shes cute. 


End file.
